harrypotterbooksfandomcom-20200214-history
Arthur Weasley
Cedrella Weasley 2 brothers Molly Weasley William Weasley Charles Weasley Percy Weasley Fred Weasley George Weasley Ronald Weasley Ginevra Weasley |School = Hogwarts School |School House = Gryffindor |Wand = |Patronus = Weasel |Animagus = |Boggart = |Occupation = Head of the Misuse of Muggle Artefacts Office |Loyalty = Order of the Phoenix }}Arthur Weasley was a pure-blood wizard who was part of the Order of the Phoenix in the Second Wizarding War. He was the husband of Molly Weasley and they had seven children, Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, Ron and Ginny Weasley. Biography Early life Arthur was born to Septimus and Cedrella Weasley (née Black) in February 1950. He attended Hogwarts School in the same year of Molly Prewett, who he began dating prior to their graduation. During an evening stroll, they lost track of time. Arthur was caught past curfew by the school caretaker, Apollyon Pringle and punished. Marriage Arthur and Molly married shortly after their graduation in June 1968. He found employment at the Ministry of Magic. They had their first child, William Weasley in 1970. During the First Wizarding War, they had six other children: Charlie in 1972, Percy in 1976, Fred and George Weasley in 1979, Ron in 1980 and Ginevra Weasley in 1981. The Weasley family were not part of the first Order of Phoenix because they had a young family at the time. It's unknown to what extent he could have gotten involved but given where he worked, he had extensive knowledge of the Death Eaters and their use of the Imperius Curse. He had two brothers-in-law, Fabian and Gideon Prewett who had joined the Order and were killed. Peaceful years 1981 - 1991 From the conclusion of the war, Arthur was upset at the Death Eaters that claimed they were under the Imperius Curse when he knew they were not. Arthur was never persuaded by Lucius Malfoy's claims that he was one of them and he later told Ron that Lucius never needed an excuse to join the Dark side. He even suspected that Lucius was part of Voldemort's inner circle. In or prior to 1991, Arthur gained employment in the Misuse of Muggle Artefacts Office. He found at least three cursed books, including Sonnets of a Sorcerer. He enacted a law for the enchanting of Muggle artefacts. It was legal to enchant an artefact if the intention was not to use it. Arthur intentionally wrote that loophole because he loved collecting and enchanting artefacts. He purchased a Muggle car, the Ford Anglia to add to the substantial collection and enchanted the car to be able to fly and go invisible, and he put the Undetectable Extension Charm in it. If he was not intending to fly the car, it was legal. In December 1991, Arthur and Mrs Weasley went to spend the holidays in Romania where Charlie worked. Summer 1992 In or just prior to the summer of 1992, Arthur proposed a new law called the Muggle Protection Act. He conducted raids at houses and businesses to collect Dark artefacts, but it was very unpopular because wizards including Lucius were worried about Arthur potentially conducting raids at their house. Lucius began to enact a plan to ruin Arthur's career by giving Arthur's daughter Tom Riddle's Diary in order to use the scandal to prove Arthur was incompetent and that the law he proposed at to be scrapped. During the summer of 1992, Ron told Mr and Mrs Weasley that he had wrote to Harry many times but that Harry had not wrote back. Arthur found out through work that Harry Potter was sent an official warning from the Improper Use of Magic Office. He later informed the Weasley family of that, and he and Mrs Weasley agreed that if he had not wrote back by the next Friday, they would go and get him. However, Fred, George and Ron took Arthur's Ford Anglia to go and get Harry from 4 Privet Drive when he was working that night. Arthur conducted nine raids that night, including one that led to Mundungus Fletcher trying to hex him, a case of shrinking keys and another he preferred to let the Committee on Experimental Charms take (a case of odd ferrets). The next day, he got home to find Harry Potter in the kitchen and an angry Mrs Weasley because Fred, George and Ron had collected Harry using the Ford Anglia. Instead of getting angry, Arthur was intrigued about the car and ended up arguing because Mrs Weasley thought he was not serious enough about the fact that they had broken the law. Arthur was very interested in hearing from Harry about Muggle life, and kept asking him things. Arthur and the family took Harry to Diagon Alley, and had to conduct a search for Harry when he got out at the wrong crate because he had no understanding of the Floo Network. During their shopping trip, Mr and Mrs Granger joined them and since they were Muggles, Arthur took the opportunity to ask them everything he could think of and took them for a chat in the pub. However, Arthur was curious to hear about the conversation that Harry heard in Borgin and Burkes, where Lucius was selling artefacts he had not wanted Arthur find during a raid. At Flourish and Blotts, Arthur saw Ron fighting Draco but when he broke the fight apart, Lucius arrived and began insulting Arthur. Eventually, Arthur snapped and began fighting Lucius, and the two of them knocking a bookshelf. The heavy books fell and gave Arthur a cut lip. Rubeus Hagrid had to separate them and Lucius left , sneaking Tom Riddle's Diary into Ginny's A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration book. Mrs Weasley was very unhappy about Arthur's conduct. Before the children went back to school, Harry taught Arthur how to use a telephone. 1992-1993 In Septemer 1992, the family were running late the day they had to get the train for the new school year. Arthur was running to put the children's trunks in the car when he tripped over a chicken in the garden. He looked at the time when everyone was finally in the car and wanted to use the Invisibility Booster to fly it to King's Cross but Mrs Weasley would not let him do that in broad daylight. Arthur then had to turn around three times and go back to The Burrow because Fred, George and Ginny forgot things. They eventually managed to get there in time, and Arthur run through the wall to the platform. However, when he and Mrs Weasley went back to the car, he would have found it missing because Harry and Ron had taken it to fly to school. It was saw by several Muggles and reported in the newspapers. Arthur then faced an investigation at work for illegally enchanting the car by using it. Upon getting a letter about it from Dumbledore, Arthur felt very ashamed, a fact Mrs Weasley put in a Howler that she sent to Ron. In December, Arthur was fined 50 galleons for enchanting a flying car and newspapers published an article about it where Lucius called for Arthur's resignation and Muggle Protection Act to be scrapped. The flying car incident gave Lucius another reason to get Arthur's Protection Act scrapped instead of depending on the Diary he gave to Ginny. Arthur declined to comment and Mrs Weasley warned reporters she would let the family ghoul out if they would not go. In May, Arthur was sent a letter by Percy telling him and Mrs Weasley that Ginny was missing and a warning saying "HER SKELETON WILL LIE IN THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS FOREVER" was found. They had to go up to the school, and spoke to Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore. Harry and Ron eventually showed up, having saved Ginny. He and Mrs Weasley embraced her and Dumbledore told them how Voldemort had enchanted Ginny, leaving Arthur shocked. He then took Ginny to the Hospital Wing. Second Wizarding War Later life Appearance In 1992, Arthur was thin and going bald, but had a little piece of red hair left. Character Notes and sources Category:Characters Category:Wizards Category:Gryffindors Category:Order of the Phoenix members